Thursdays
by Talking-Rock
Summary: All human, no wings. Fang's family has just moved into Max and Iggy's development. What will ensue after Max agrees to baby-sit Fang's two younger siblings, Angel and Gazzy, every Thursday? Read to find out, review to see what happens the first Thrusday!
1. Chapter 1

Ringing the doorbell, I shift the warm plate of cookies from my right hand to my left. Why my mom decided it was right to greet every single family that moves into the development was beyond me. Preparing the typical house welcoming speech in my head, I saw the curtains move as if someone was watching me. The door opened revealing a tall, black clothed teenage boy about my height and age.

Trying hard not to gape, I cast my eyes downward mumbling to the sidewalk. "Um....Well welcome to the neighborhood I guess...and well nice house." shoving the cookies in his hands, I continue." Yeah, my mom sent me over to say 'Welcome to the neighborhood.' looks like my jobs done."

Turning towards the road, a woman's voice reaches through the doorway. "Nick, who's at the door?" a stereotypical mother like figure stands next to who I am assuming is Nick. She's wearing a yellow summer dress and wiping her hands on an apron, what gets more step ford house wives then that? "Why hello there." she grins, one of those warm-I'm-so-glad-to-see-you kind of smiles.

Twisting my face in an attempt to return her perfect smile, I reach for her hand. A habit that has been pounded in to my head after years of living with my mom. In between shakes, I return with a hello. Nick covers his mouth with his hand. Either he was laughing at my cheesy fake grin or how I seemed to be trying to take his moms arm out of the socket.

"You seem to be about Nick's age." discreetly rubbing her arm, his mom keeps that smile plastered on her face.

"Well that depends on how old he is." Stupid stupid stupid response.

"Fifteen next month." Rubbing his back, her smile takes a turn from warm to almost nostalgic. She looks barely older than thirty.

"Yeah, I just turned fifteen about two months ago."

"Hmm...."

"Well...why'd you move here?"

"Divorce." It would appear Nick had a voice after all!

Looking as sympathetic as I could, I smiled genuinely at his mom. "Yeah...my dad ran away after we adopted Nudge."

"That's a different name." frowning, his mother looked as if she just got a cold splash of reality right in the face.

"Oh, that's just what everyone calls her real names is Crystal. She came from some weird African tribe where they named babies after white people they had met...." God did that sound strange. I really can't lie can I? All I was trying to do was make my life sound a bit more interesting.

With a dark grin, Nick smoothed his hair back. That was complete heart throb drool worthy right there. Not that I was one to fall for those kinds of things. Had a reputation as the loner chick at school.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No...Though I do have a friend that's like a brother. Iggy Porter, he's blind so he acts worse than half the kids I baby-sit." He really was, whiny, fussy, and runs into more things than Maggie the two year old that lives around the corner.

"You baby-sit?" looking me up and down, like she measuring me up Nicks mother continued. "I have two younger children...Gazzy and Angel...every Thursday I have a class to help me with the divorce, and Nick's never home. Would you mind." her eyes were wide and pleading. I really wasn't like what people thought of me at school, I did have a heart.

"Sure, I don't typically do anything on Thursday nights." make that any night. "I don't believe I've told you my name, its Max, short for Maxine."

"Oh and I am Anna Michelson." smiling again, she walked back towards the inside of her house. "Bye! See you Thursday!"

Waving, I sigh and practically sprint to Iggy's. Bursting through the door like I have been doing for years, I call out a quick hey to his mom before bounding up the stairs to his room. "Iggy! Emergency!" slamming his door open I see him there sprawled out on top of his bed, toying with the gum in his mouth. "Um...ew, anyways there's a new family."

"Whoopadedooda for them. Must I remind you that the development has been _expanding _therefore there are going to be a lot of new families moving in." sitting up, he stares at a spot right above my head. "There can't be anything special about this one."

"Other than the supposed perfect American life? I got a job babysitting for the moms two younger children."

"Father a bum?"

"They're divorced if that's what you mean."

"Really?-"

"She's got a son about our age you perv."

"I was only kidding." putting his hands up in the universal not-what-I-was-intending gesture.

"I'm rolling my eye's Iggy." I tell him before plopping down on the bed next to him. "Anyways I should probably get going. School being tomorrow and all."

Grasping his chest and falling backwards onto his bed, feigning death Iggy gasped for air." I can feel the poisons of school leaking.... No not school."

"Still rolling my eyes. Bye Iggy."

At least I had Thursday to look forward to now.

_Oh my goodness. Please review; tell me what is evidently wrong with this. It came to my mind after spending the night with my younger siblings. I baby-sit them at least once a week, so most ideas will probably come from them. I don't write a lot for Maximum Ride, so please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking up to the door, I shift the weight of my shoulder bag around slightly. Almost the same instance I touch the doorbell, it swings open to reveal a blue eyes blond haired little girl. Her eyes looked like saucers; I was a sucker for the Bambi eyes.

"Hi sweetie!" I said, bending down to her eye level, pushing a bunch of hair back so I could see her better. I swear she looked like the Gerber baby all grown up a couple years later.

Grinning, she ran inside. Afterwards, it was rather awkward to say the least. Should I go in? Or stand here looking like a creeper staring into the new people's houses? Leaning a bit, I get a good look at what the perfect American life looks like. A living room with a white leather couch that practically screams _no one eats here, nope not at all, complete saints _and matching loveseat. Yellow painted walls, matching curtains hung around the bay seat windows.

Nick standing there watching me.

I swear it was like time slowed for a moment, then a blush started to creep up my neck and I tore my eyes from his gaze.

The little girl came tearing around the corner into his leg, "Hi Fang!" she screeched. Leaning down, he picked her up for a moment then put her back down. She was getting a rather to big to pick up.

"Fang?" I ask hands on my hips cocked to one side.

"Yeah, she started calling me that a couple years ago."

"And...."

"Well...how do I put this...."

"Fang wanted to be a vampire!" exclaimed the little girl. Her voice was adorable at best. Hiding behind Fang's leg and peeking out from behind a part of his pant leg. Puffing my cheeks out, I looked at her crossed eyed making her giggle instead she just kind of sighed and rolled her eyes at me. Maybe she's a bit older than I thought....

"A vampire?" stifling a laugh; I take a risk and step into the perfect display room worthy family center.

Rolling his eyes 'Fang' goes on non-chalet. "A phase, my dad thought it was weird so he called me-"

"Fang!" The little girl chipped in.

"Yep, you're right Angel." So that's Angel, I mean it's not like there's a ton of little girls running around this house; and I am only watching one little girl. Outside a car horn wails rather impatiently. "Looks like my rides here." Nodding towards me he practically runs out the door and off the front stoop.

Right where we started, Angel stares up at me with her Bambi gaze. "Are you Max?" she asks, reaching for my hand.

"Yep, I'm going to be staying with you for the next couple hours after your mommy leaves." my voice was dripping with a sort of faked sickly sweet. "How old are you?"

Crossing her eyes in pure concentration, Angel holds up two fingers and one shakily in the middle on her left hand, and all fingers outstretched on her right. "I'm seven."

A couple seconds later, Ms. Michelson comes tearing down the stairs, "Hey Max, um that's Angel, Gazzy should be here somewhere. Oh and keep him away from anything that would encourage flagelence or explosions. Angel is usually perfect, Gazzy is too. Um...emergency phone numbers on the fridge...bed time is seven thirty...no food. You know the drill?" Pulling a pair of two inch pumps on, the lady looks like she could be on the cover of _Seventeen. _Her hair was done in an up do, revealing long earrings that dangled down to just above her chin. Not to mention her skirt that looked like it had been put up a bit too much if you catch my drift. "I hate these things, I never know how to dress." she complains for a moment, pulling Angel into a quick embrace; then yelling goodbye to Gazzy she's off. Like that. She was gone and I was left standing in the middle of a random house with two random kids.

Joy.

"So sweetie. What do you want to do first?"

Smiling in response, Angel grasps my hand and walks up the stairs pulling me in tow. "Story." she bluntly response before kicking a partially open door in. A little boy about eight looks up before he pushes whatever it was he was doing to the side.

"Whadda ya want now." he asks, his eyes flitting around from me to Angel and to the space behind us.

"I'm telling a story." she replied rather matter of factly, like there was no other choice than to listen to her tell her story.

"Do I gotta listen?" whined the evidently already bored Gazzy, or at least I'm assuming is Gazzy, like before there aren't many little boys running around this house.

Giving him an almost if-looks-could-kill glance the seven year old sat down on his bed, still firmly grasping my hand. She really had a grip.

"What'cha working on Gazzy?"

Finally really looking at me, he pushes some of his comfertor over whatever it was he had been fiddling over. "Nothing really." O-okay then.

"Well, on with the story then?"

Nodding Angel sits up straight and brushes the night gown she had been wearing prior so it covered her knees.

"This is not a love story."

"Aw come on Angel. Not a love story." whined Gazzy as he covered his face with his pillow. "Every single time it's a stupid love story." he talked into his pillow. Rubbing his back, I motioned for Angel to continue. It seemed pretty deep for someone only seven.

Glaring at her brother, Angel arranged herself and started again. "This is not a love story, like I just said." there was some sort of hostility in her voice; it sent chills down my spine. "This is a story of confusion, deception and betrayal. Not everything works out in the end.

"There was a princess, she was beautiful, so beautiful that everyone else was jealous and called her ugly. The princess believed everyone and started to ignore everyone, like she lived in her own shell. She only trusted her one personal knight, and her family. Her knight was always there with open arms, he was hers. She eventually started to take him for granted and he kept coming back for more. It was an unbroken cycle.

"That was until one day the cycle was broken."

"Angel. It sounds like such a major love story." complained Gazzy. Like he should be, I saw him hanging off her every word. It was rather different, especially from a seven year old....

"Anyways." continued Angel rolling her eyes and dramatically sighing. I think I was beginning to get Angel. "There was a prince that came to the land. He was looking for a bride. The first princess he came to that was truly unique was our princess. He fell in love at first glance." Glancing at her brother who was rolling his eyes, Angel stuck her tongue out at him. "BUT, she didn't love him. He tried everything, but she ignored him.

"The princess was so wound up in her world she didn't realize how much people really did like her." glancing at a clock of cartoon dynamite Angel stopped for a second. "Its time for bed."

Looking at the clock as well, I read the hands, it was almost seven thirty. "Yep I guess it is!" Clapping my hands I stood and motioned towards the door. Since when does a little kid want to go to sleep? "Let's brush our teeth and go pee!"

"You make it sound exciting." Gazzy said under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

Raising an eye brow, I go through all the tactics I've managed to gather over the past couple years of baby-sitting unmanageable kids. "I've got a whole song about how fun it is. You want to hear it?" shaking his head and rushing to the bathroom Gazzy's taken care of.

Angel simply gets off the bed and takes hold of my hand again. "Will you check my teeth? I don't want the sugar bugs to eat them."

Sugar bugs! "Of course!"

Gazzy is standing on a step stool and baring his teeth into the mirror. "Come on you better brush 'em unless you want to hear my singing voice."

Groping under the sink for a toothbrush and toothpaste, Gazzy shoves the brush into his mouth and grins up at me. Angel reaches under and the sink as well and separate toothpaste with a princess Barbie on the plastic covering. More princesses? The toothbrush falls out of Gazzys mouth and into the sink. He's obviously going to be difficult.

"Brush brush brush your teeth...." I threaten in my singing voice; I know how bad it really is. Do you know how hard it is to fail chorus?

Vigorously attacking his mouth, Gazzy looks up at me with pleading eyes. Angel places her toothbrush in the palm of my hand. "Please check mine?"

Kneeling down to her eye level, I swirl he toothbrush around in her mouth for a little bit. "Perfect!" I exclaim washing the toothbrush of toothpaste foam. Gazzy pushes us out so he can go pee.

"Max. Are you popular?" Frank and to the point.

"Um...no not really. I have my friends that I hang out with." More like friend.

"Well you should be."

"I'm af-"

"Done!" exclaimed Gazzy as he slammed the door open and Angel went in.

Nothing much happened afterwards, I said night to Gazzy, tucked Angel in and sat down stairs awkwardly waiting for their mother to come home.

Of course their mother didn't come home first.

The door opened, glancing up I grabbed my bag and started towards the door. "They were perfect. No problems. See you next week."

Standing in the doorway was Fang, and some girl hanging off his neck. "Oh hey Max." Nick managed to break away from sucking face for a second. The girl looked up and glared at me. I didn't recognize her from school. "Um Max meet my girlfriend Lissa, she's from my old school."

"Um...well...see ya at school." Maybe I should try out for track, the way I blew out of that house probably would've impressed most people on the team. I didn't stop till I reached my house. Unlocking the door I tore up the stairs and past Nudge's and Ella's room and into mine. There where some perks to being the oldest.

Logging on to AIM, I saw Iggy was on. Thank God.

_Iggmister: You should've been there_

_Takemeaway: Where?_

_Iggmister: Not talking to you. This chat room happens to have other people_

_Takemeaway: Who are you talking to?_

_Iggmister: Your sister_

_Takemeaway: Which one?_

_JuStiNbieBieR3: ME!_

_Iggmister: So yeah it was funny. You guys are in what grade?_

_Takemeaway: Stop typing better than me blind kid :P_

_Iggmister: Hey it's not my fault modernized technology is better than you_

_Takemeaway: Wait what are you talking about_

_Iggmister: Me and Nudge were having a civilized conversation about you drooling over the new kid_

"NUDGE!" Leaning back in my chair I glare in the direction of her room. "Log off now"

"Max." she whines at me. "I have equal rights to the computer. You can't just kick me off because you don't like what we're talking about, I mean really, that's so like immature. You're the older one...."

"Nudge." My voice takes on a chilling affect.

_JuStiNbieBieR3 had logged off_

_Takemeaway: Now I will ignore that last comment. The new kid had a name. You should meet his sister. She's pretty deep._

_Iggmister: Like I care_

_Takemeaway: Yeah well you should've heard the story she told me._

_JuStiNbieBieR3 has logged on_

_JuStiNbieBieR3: Max you can't tell me what to do_

_Iggmister: You go girl_

_Takemeaway: I'm rolling my eyes Iggy_

_JuStiNbieBieR3: I'm staying_

_Takemeaway: Fine then! I'll go to bed! _

_Takemeaway has logged off._

The screen blinks the same message at me over and over making me close my eyes for a second.

Logging off for life....

_**Second chapter up! Reviews appreciated constructive criticism as well. I know the AIM aspect is very clich -ish but hey she needs to seem like a teenager. Sorry if the beginning of the chapter seems a bit weird.**_

_**Oh and if you have any ideas for future chapter just tell me.**_


End file.
